Sudden Impact
by RussianSnowwolf
Summary: Amarante Tsukino is out practicing tennis with her friend Miu. Ama has a tendency of missing most balls, and when she does hit them, she hits so hard it flys away. Today, she sent a ball flying and it hit someone right in the back of the head! It turns out that she has hit Eiji Kikumaru of the Seigaku Tennis Club! EijixOC oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this anime is really old but I've been rewatching it lately and wanted to write a fanfiction, so here we are.**

**Eiji is as cute as a kitty soooo just had to do an Fanfiction of him. I'm also planning one for Kirihara Akaya**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. Amarate and Miu are my creations.**

* * *

"Ah! Watch out!" That was all Eiji Kikumaru heard before he felt something hit him hard in the back of his head.

"Eiji!" exclaimed his teammate and friend, Oishi Syuchiro as he flew upward. Wait… why was Oishi moving up? Unless Eiji was the one moving down. Then the concrete came up to meet him in the face in a dull thud.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?!" Eiji could hear a girl yelling. Her footsteps drew closer as Oishi turned Eiji over.

"Oi, Eiji? Answer me."

All this shouting was making Eiji's head throb painfully. "Uh, shut up. My head hurts." He moved his arm over his eyes to block out the sun for a moment. When he moved it, he saw Oishi and a girl looking down at him worried. The girl's long brunette hair hung loosely, shading her face from the sun overhead, and leaving a halo look over the girl. "S-should I call for help?"

"Oh my god, Ama-chan! Did you actually hit someone?" Another girl called. Eiji looked over to the concrete steps going up toward an old tennis court where the new girl's voice was coming from. She had shorter black hair, and held a pink tennis racket in her hand.

Was he hit with a tennis ball? "It's ok, Nya." He sat up, holding the back of his head.

The brunette looked relieved. "I'm so sorry."

As the other girl got closer she gasped. "Is that a Seigaku Tennis Club uniform? I thought you looked familiar! Ama-chan! I can't believe you hit Kikumaru of the Golden Pair!"

"Golden Pair?" the brunette-Ama?-asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah! They're like, a super strong doubles tennis team!" Her friend informed her. "And like, doesn't the Seigaku Tennis Club have an important match tomorrow?" she asked them.

Oishi nodded. "Eiji, are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm so sorry!" the brunette said again, looking more worried than before.

"Like I said before, I'm fine, Nya," Eiji laughed, jumping a few times to show them he was telling the truth.

"Hey, hey! Since my friend was the one that hit you, how about she treat you to some food?" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Miu-chan…" the brunnette murmured.

"What?" her friend, Miu, asked. "Come on, it's a great chance to-" she whispered something into her friend's ear before saying more loudly, "And maybe they can give you some pointers so you don't hit people in the head again," she laughed.

Ama blushed. "But I didn't bring a lot of money with me…"

"It's not like we're taking them to a fancy restaurant," Miu reassured her before looking up at the boys.

"That fine by me." Eiji smiled. "I'm actually pretty hungry, Nya."

With that, Eiji and Oishi were led to a fairly familiar burger place. As they stood in line to order, they heard someone even more familiar than the burger place.

"Ah, Kikumaru-sempai? Oishi-sempai? I don't see you here too often," exclaimed Takeshi Momoshiro. Beside him stood Ryoma Echizen.

"Ah! Onii-chan?" Miu exclaimed. "No wonder you're never hungry when you get home!" She stormed up to Momoshiro.

"Miu?" Momo looked shocked. Glancing up, he noticed his sister's friend standing by Eiji. "Oh, hey, Amarante-chan. Did my sister cause you any trouble again today?" he laughed.

"Trouble?!" Miu exclaimed angrily, punching Momo's arm. "Baka!"

Eiji laughed. "So you know these two Momo, Nya?"

"Haha, yeah. Miu is my sister and Amarante-chan has been her friend for a long time. They're both freshmen at Seigaku."

"No wonder your sister recognized us so quickly," Oishi added in with a nod.

"Here's your order, Miss," an employee of the fast food restaurant said, handing Amarante a tray. She took it. "Um… is there somewhere you want to sit?" she asked.

Before she could do anything, Eiji took the tray from her with a smile. "It would be mean to make you carry the tray for us, Nya. How about you choose where we sit?"

"O-ok." She went over to one of the tables. Eiji, Oishi, and Miu joined her; after ordering, so did Momoshiro and Echizen.

"So why are you four together?" Momoshiro asked between huge bites from one of his four burgers.

"Ama-chan hit Kikumaru-sempai with a tennis ball." Miu explained. "So we offered to pay for a meal as a sorry."

Momoshiro almost coughed up his burger. "You hit Kikumaru with a tennis ball?! Hahahaha! Did he go down?" he asked Amarante.

"Oi! Don't laugh, Nya!" Eiji exclaimed. "I didn't see it coming since it was behind me."

"But she would have had to hit it pretty hard to take you down from that distance," Oishi mentioned.

Momoshiro laughed. "Yeah, she's a pretty hard hitter. But she has absolutely no control and only hits about 1 ball every 20 tries. Actually, she hit me before, haha, and I was just watching them practice." He motioned to Miu and Amarante.

By now, Amarante was a bright shade of red. Eiji watched her for a minute before stepping in.

"That shot was incredible though. I bet if she got a little better, even you couldn't beat her in power." Eiji said. Actually, Eiji was amazed that a girl as delicate looking as her could hit so hard.

Amarante looked over everyone at the table before staring at her hands in her lap. She never meant to hit so hard. In fact, it really exhausted her to do that. But after missing the ball so many times… she just got so frustrated.

This time she had really done it… She had hit someone from their school's tennis team… and just before a game? How unlucky was she? She glanced up at Eiji for a moment and blushed. But he was rather cute. And really outgoing and friendly.

She had agreed to treating them for two reasons. She really felt sorry for hitting him, and because Miu had intended to ask them a lot about her brother. She wanted to get some blackmail on him so he would do the dishes when he was supposed to… He would always skip out of doing chores when it was his turn, Amarante knew. Miu always complained about it. But now that Momo-san was here, there was no way to ask about it.

On the other hand, now that they were there, she was a little happy to have agreed. Even if she was being quiet, she was having a little fun. And hanging around with Kikumaru-san wasn't bad. She thought she was beginning to have a crush.

She wasn't the only one to notice. Miu leaned in closer to Amarante and whispered in her ear. "You're blushing. Do you like one of the boys? Who is it?" She paused. "Is it Ryoma Echizen? He's a freshman, like us. And he's really good! Remember Onii-chan always mentioning him?"

Amarante indeed remembered, but he had been rather quiet. She felt more like he was the overly arrogant type anyway.

When she didn't respond, Miu continued. "Or maybe Kikumaru-sempai?" At this Amarante's face turned beet red. "So him, huh?" Miu smirked.

When Miu smiled like that, it wasn't good. "Please don't do anything crazy, Miu-chan…" Amarante whispered.

"Hmmm~ We'll see."

Oishi glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, I need to go. I'll see you later Eiji, Momo, Echizen. And thanks for the food, uh… Amarante-san?" He didn't recall hearing her last name.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Amarante Tsukino, or Ama Tsukino is fine. Its a pleasure to meet you," Ama supplied.

"Ah, then thanks Tsukino-san!" He headed out the door.

Miu's smiled wider. "We should get going too, Onii-chan." She grabbed his arm.

"What? But I just got here," Momo complained.

"You already finished your food, so come on!" She pulled at his arm.

"I was going to go somewhere with Echizen!"

"Then bring Echizen-san with you!" She grabbed Echizen and her brother and started pushing them out the door in a hurry. Echizen seemed rather shocked but didn't voice any complaint as he was pulled along.

Eiji and Ama blinked.

"What just happened, Nya?" Eiji asked, looking at Ama.

Ama was turning bright red again. "Miu-chan! Get back here! You're not doing this!" She was so flustered! Miu was leaving her with Kikumaru on purpose!

"In any case, shall I walk you home, Tsukino-chan, since you treated me to a meal, Nya?" Eiji smiled.

"Ah… Ama is fine. And If it's no trouble…" Ama smiled back as she stood up, trying not to blush again.

* * *

**The end. If you think I should make another chapter, please comment. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, originally I had planned for Ama's last name to be Tachibana, but i realized that there is an important character in the anime with that last name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this in forever, but I notice that some of you wanted this continued so I have created Chapter 2 and am posting it as part of my birthday special (posting a few things). Unfortunately, I hadn't planned on this story being all that long, so Chapter 2 WILL be the last chapter, though I will add an epilogue in a few days once I finish writing it.**

**Also, I'm sorry if Ama seems a bit different/out of character. It's been forever since I created her and I had a bit of trouble keeping to her personality.**

**Please enjoy and remember I do not known Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Ama and Mui are my own creations.**

**BTW:**

"_Italics_"= English

"No italics"=Japanese

* * *

Chapter 2

"This won't do! Not at all!" Mui exclaimed as she dug through a pile of clothes that she had scattered across the floor.

Ama sat on the light blue bed silently, watching her friend nervously.

"Aha!" Mui grinned, pulling out a knee-length summer dress. "This one!" she announced, dropping it on Ama's lap.

"B-but, Mui-chan…"

"No buts! You have to look perfect for your date!" Mui crossed her arms stubbornly. "Quickly, go change! We need to leave soon!" As she said this, she pulled Ama from her place and started pushing her toward her bathroom, slamming the door closed before Ama could protest.

"But Mui-chan, it's not a date." Ama weakly protested, frowning at the dress. "And isn't this a little short?"

"Oh come on! It's longer than our uniform!" Mui growled from the other side of the door. "And I don't care if you think it's a date or not. It's definitely going to turn into one!

"B-but I'm just helping him with English."

"You and your smartness," Mui muttered to herself, barely audible through the thick wood. "Why did he even ask you to help him?"

Ama walked out of the bathroom, her red face clashing with the blue dress. A baby blue ribbon dangled just above her chest, ends falling down to her waist. "It was really weird… I heard Kikumaru-sempai talking to the others in the tennis team…"

* * *

"And Sensei said that if I don't pass the next exam, I will fail the class, nya!" Eiji exclaimed. "Can you believe that Oishi? You have to help me!"

Oishi frowned. "Last time I tried to help, you completely ignored everything I was trying to teach you. You'll have to ask someone else," he sighed. He really did want to help his friend but it just went in one ear and out the other, which really frustrated him.

"Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed as Ryoma Echizen entered the court for practice. Ryoma looked up in surprise as he was grabbed by Eiji. "You have to help me, nya!"

"No," Ryoma muttered, pushing Eiji away.

Eiji began crying comically. "Please! You have to! You're so good at English, nya."

"_No._" This time Ryoma's answer was spoken in English.

Oishi came up behind Eiji and sighed, showing Eiji's last test score to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at it and frowned. "You don't even know how to say 'I'm from Japan'?"

"_I am from Japan…_?" Everyone looked up toward the other side of the fence where a familiar girl stood. She waved shyly at them, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Ama-chan!" Eiji exclaimed, running up to the fense, forgetting about Oishi and Ryoma. "I didn't you know were good at English, nya!"

Ama took a step back even though they had a fence between them, wringing her hands together nervously. "Um... m-my mom has a lot of friends from America s-so I learned a lot of English from them."

"Then you'll help me, nya?" Eiji asked, jumping for joy. "How about we meet up this Saturday and you can tutor me?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, worried that she may abandon him just like all his supposed friends.

Ama blinked. "U-um sure?" She wasn't even sure what she was agreeing to at this point. He spoke so quickly! But it did sound like a question.

Eiji grinned. "Thanks so much! How about my place, nya? You wont regret it. I swear I'll pay attention and study really hard!" With a quick wave he ran back to his teammates. Oishi had a hand to his face as he shook his head.

Ama blinked again. "What did I just agree to?" she asked no one in particular as she watched Eiji laughing as he began stretching for their practice.

* * *

"I still can't believe you said yes!" Mui squealed excitedly. "You're normally so shy." After a pause she added with a fake sniffle, "My little girl is growing up."

"I-it happened so fast, I was confused…"

"Oh, don't act like you're not happy." Mui grinned. "Come on! We need to get going!"

Ama squeaked as Mui grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs and out the door. "I'll be home later, mom!" She exclaimed as the door closed.

* * *

Ama fidgeted as she waited in from of the Kikumaru home. Mui had rung the bell of her own accord and then rushed off, telling Ama that she had places to be.

"I got it!" she heard someone yell from inside. It sounded like Eiji Kikumaru thankfully. She wasn't sure how she should speak to his parents or siblings.

The door opened and Eiji grinned down at her "Ah, hey there Ama-chan. Mind accompanying me to the store? My mom wanted me to go buy groceries or she said she won't make me dinner." He chuckled.

Ama nodded. "Of course, Kikumaru-sempai." She watched him as he put on some shoes before leaving the house.

"Neh, why are you calling me 'Kikumaru-sempai'? After all, you are going to tutor me, shouldn't I be calling you sensei, nya?" He grinned.

Ama smiled and looked back down at the road as they walked. "A-Ama-chan is fine."

"Then how about you call me Eiji, nya? After all, you'll be in a house full of Kikumaru's. If you call 'Kikumaru-sempai' you'll have a lot of people answering."

"E-Eiji-sempai…" Ama mumbled, testing how it felt.

* * *

"Neh, how do I know which one is good?" Eiji asked as he threw an apple into the air before catching it.

Ama frowned and took the apple from him, making him blink at her in surprise. She shook her head and put it back in the pile before picking up a few more and placing them in the little basket Eiji was carrying. As she did so, she spoke. "A round apple often has more flavor. And you have to check for any soft spots or discoloration. Those mean it's past ripe." As she finished she looked at him with a smile. "W-what's next?"

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Ama-chan," Eiji grinned as he dropped off the grocery bags in the kitchen.

"Oh, Eiji, I didn't know you were having a friend over." Eiji's mother came into the room and looked at Ama. "What's your name sweetie?"

Ama bowed quickly. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kikumaru. My name is Amarante Tsukino."

"Mom, Ama-chan's helping me study for English. We'll be in my room, 'k?" Eiji announced, grabbing Ama's arm. "Lets go?"

Before they could go, Eiji's mom turned to Ama. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Amarante?"

Ama blushed. "I w-wouldn't want to get in the way of a family dinner."

His mother smiled. "I insist. It gets lonely now that all of Eiji's brothers and sisters have moved out. It would be nice to have another girl around now and then."

"If that's alright with you, then thank you." Ama bowed before being dragged away

* * *

"No, no." Ama shook her head as she pointed to the notes again. "Say this section again."

Eiji sighed and dropped his head on top of the notes, nearly crushing Ama's hand as she pulled it away with a squeak. "Ug, I'll never get this! How do you do it, nya?"

Ama sighed as she sat beside Eiji and patted his shoulder. "I-it's ok. You'll get it. You're doing well."

"No I'm not, nya…" Eiji stood and stretched. I think I'll go get some snacks for us. Want anything?" When Ama shook her head he headed out the door.

Ama frowned as she looked around the room without really seeing. Now that she'd been here for an hour, she had begun to relax and was trying to think of how to best teach Eiji. So much tennis related stuff… And cats.

Ama sighed. _What am I going to do? How is it that Eiji-sempai can learn all those different tennis formations but can't understand a word of English when it's right in front of him._

The door opened just as Ama jumped up with a new determined look in her eyes.

Eiji blinked as he looked at her, her fist in front of her. "Did I do something, nya?"

Ama gasped "Oh! N-no! I just thought of something that may help!" She gave him a wide smile which he returned ten fold.

Placing the tray of snacks down on the table, Eiji sat down beside her again. "Cool!"

Suddenly Ama pointed to a tennis ball sitting on his desk. "_This is a tennis ball. You play tennis, yes?_"

Eiji blinked. "What?"

Ama sighed. _This will be a long day._

* * *

"Again," Ama said with a smile on her face. Eiji was starting to understand more quickly. She pointed at the pencil Eiji held.

"_Uh… This is a pencil. I use it to… read_?"

"_Write,_" she corrected him.

"_Write_, nya." Eiji gave her another one of his grins. He was excited! It was actually making sense. Well.. more sense than before. At this rate we would pass no problem and it was all thanks to the cute little tutor before him.

She pointed to Eiji himself. "_Who are you? What is your name?_"

"_My name is Eiji Kikumaru. I play tennis. I like music. I has four older brothers and sisters. I has a dog._"

Ama chuckled. "_Have, not has._"

Eiji frowned. "_I hate_ _English_._ Why complicated?_"

Between giggles, Ama applauded him. Pointing to herself she asked "_Who am I?_"

Eiji grinned. "_You is Amarante Tsukino, my friend and cute tutor._"

Ama's smile flipped as her cheeks reddened. "Ok. I think that's enough for today." She was about to stand up when Eiji grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't," he begged. "I have a week to learn all of this. Can we at least finish the next section?"

"The next section?" Ama looked over the notes and frowned. "I guess its not that hard." She sat back down.

* * *

"I think you're doing pretty well," Ama admitted as she skimmed through a book from the Kikumaru bookshelf she had found downstairs as she waited for Eiji to finish a homework page she had assigned him.

"I'm soooo bored, nya," Eiji whined as he put the pencil down. "Let's do something else."

Ama looked up at him with a raised brow. "Do you want to pass?"

"Well yeah, but can't we do something that doesn't involve my hand cramping from writing, nya?"

She looked back at the book as an idea struck. "Ok. How about you read to me?" She handed the book over to him.

Eiji looked at it and made a face. "Why does my mom even have English books?"

"Its a very popular series among women, I hear. I haven't read it yet, just finished the first chapter." Ama leaned forward and rested her arms on the desk. "Go ahead and skip to whatever part you want, and read a paragraph. If you had any trouble with a word you can try acting it out or explaining it somehow."

Eiji nodded with a sigh, flipping through the pages before stopping at a random one and skimming over it. The barest of smiles appeared on his lips, unseen by Ama as she looked out his bedroom window at the evening sun. "I wonder why it's popular. Doesn't seem like much."

Ama shrugged, still looking outside. "I've heard the title but I never bothered checking what it was about. I don't like spoiling it."

Eiji nodded. "So I just read this?"

Again, Ama nodded.

"But I don't understand this word here, nya." Eiji pouted, pushing the book toward Ama.

Ama looked down, tilting her head slightly in a way Eiji was getting used to and actually found rather adorable. "What word?"

Eiji pointed.

"_Him_?"

"No, no. The word next to it. Its used a lot in the page."

Ama's eyes widened as she read the word, her face reddening. "Er… it's… um…" She took a breath. "Kiss is a verb… it's um…" She pointed to her lips.

"A verb?" Eiji questioned. "So like_ run_ and _jump_?"

"Y-yeah. Sort of." Ama looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the ribbon on her dress

"So then what is it?" Eiji asked, leaning over Ama as if to read the book passage.

"Well.. it's…" Ama stumbled with her words, her heart speeding up at the closeness.

"Is it something like…" Eiji's lips ever so gently brushed against her own. It couldn't have lasted more than a second or two but Ama felt like everything froze before Eiji pulled away with a smirk.

"Y-y-you j-just-" Ama couldn't even find the right words. She was surprised she was still able to talk. Her face felt hot and her heart was beating a mile-a-minute.

"_I kissed you_," Eiji clarified, leaning his forehead against hers. He hadn't realized Ama's face could get redder, but he was proven wrong. With a frown, Eiji pulled back and added "Amarante, I didn't mean to upset you."

Ama shook her head furiously. "N-no you didn't. Upset me, that is. I… I'm just surprised." Ama frowned. "You knew the word," she accused with narrowed eyes.

Eiji grinned. "What word?"

"T-the one that you pointed at!" Ama exclaimed, pointing at the book.

"There are a lot of words on that page," Eiji countered.

Ama pouted, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She just wasn't the type to fight. Miu was better at arguments. _What would Miu-chan do?_ Ama's eyes light up as the answer came to her. "This!" she exclaimed as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Eiji's.

Eiji was so surprised he pulled back, causing them both to tumble.

Ama blinked down at Eiji, positive that her face would never return to its normal color as she jumped up. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Eiji grinned at her as he sat back up. "No problem. It was my fault." As he looked at her, his own cheeks began to dust pink. "Neh, since you kissed me, does that mean you like me, nya?"

Ama sputtered and turned away from him, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. She could hear Eiji get up and his footsteps getting closer. Warm hands took her own and moved them away from her face. She looked up at Eiji.

"Because if that's so, I like you too," he whispered as he leaned in closer for their third kiss.


End file.
